Components in the engines of flying objects such as jet vanes for instance are subjected to streams of hot gas. Jet vanes are also referred to as jet flaps or control rudders. They are arranged in the proximity of the outlet end of a jet in a flying object and serve to control the stream of hot gas immediately before it is emitted in order to steer the flying object.
Streams of hot gas frequently contain particles especially when solid fuels are being employed. A component being subjected to a stream of hot gas such as a jet vane for example is therefore regularly loaded in both an aerodynamic sense and by the impact of abrasive and/or corrosive particles.
From WO 2006/010502 A2, there is known a jet vane for use in streams of hot gas which comprises a vane, wherein the vane is made of a fiber-reinforced ceramic material, the fiber-reinforced ceramic material is made by means of continuous fabric layers and the material for a core portion of the vane has a greater ceramic content than a cover portion on each side of the core portion.